


Glee one shots

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez Friendship, Body Image, Community: glee_fans, Episode: s02e10 A Very Glee Christmas, Episode: s02e14 Blame It On the Alcohol, Episode: s03e02 I Am Unicorn, Episode: s06e11 We Built This Glee Club, Everyone Is Alive, Family, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Randomness, Self-Esteem Issues, William McKinley High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just random one shots written by me bc I love Glee and I wish they made more than six seasons of glee. 😄So enjoy and make requests of a one shot you like me to do and I'll do it.





	Glee one shots

**Author's Note:**

> I love glee so much I'm doing this first one where you the reader find out your pregnant with a baby and you don't know what to do so enjoy

You were in shock, and you didn't know what to do. Each pregnancy test said positive and it's been a month since your period. You have been feeling more sick than normal and more moody and bitchy. You held the fifth pregnancy test in your hand and Santana Lopez banged on your bathroom door and you shoved the pregnancy tests in the trash and took the bag out tying it up. Walking out, you threw the bag away. You were shitting yourself at this point. Jake would never wanna keep the baby, would he?

You called the familiar number on your phone and he picked up after four or five rings, he must've finished football practice cause you heard Coach Beiste yelling at the boys to take a shower. 

"Pucker-man, I'm pregnant. It's yours," you managed and began to cry. 

He hung up the phone an you slammed your phone on the counter, the girls from glee hugging you. You weren't ready for a baby, you were only sixteen. You had dreams and goals and you couldn't take care of a baby. You made up your mind, give it up for adoption. It was gonna be hard but it was for the best. You knew it would be, especially for Jake since he couldn't take care of a kid. 

You texted Jake letting him know your decision and that he didn't have a choice in the matter. It was the right decision for the both of you. He wasn't ready, not when he couldn't keep it in his pants. He had loved way to many girls at the school and you knew it would be a long nine months. You were ready though to give your baby a better life than you had at the moment. 

You had a fight with Jake that night and it turned into him throwing things at you. You were living with him at the moment so you packed your stuff(most of it was already packed) and called Will. It was close to midnight and you felt bad. No you felt awful bothering him. 

"Hello?" Asked the voice. 

"I know it's late, I'm sorry. Can you pick me up? Jake and I got into a fight and I broke it off. I need a place to crash for tonight until I can find somewhere new to live. It's okay if you can't I totally understand." You explained. 

"Emma's sick at the moment, she has the flu, I'm so sorry (y/n)" you heard Emma throwing up in the background and sighed. 

You thanked him again and hung up. You drove to the only place you knew. Sebastian's house. It was the last place you would go to but it was your only choice. He came out and hugged you and you cried. He brought your luggage inside and you sighed, changing into one of his old tshirts and pajama pants. You guys grew up together and always ranted to each other. He had hear what happened through Kurt and Blaine and you told him the rest. You guys indulged in Ben and Jerry's he bought and watched stupid romance movies. Somewhere in between titanic and the notebook you had fallen asleep with him laying on you and Mr Alexander, his ash grey and ebony black main coon cat laying on his back. 

Somewhere along your pregnancy, Sebastian made you change your mind about keeping a baby. He always wanted to be a godfather and you said you would think about it. You finally gave birth to a healthy (y/b/g) (your baby's gender). You named them (y/b/n), (y/b/l/n). You were nervous as all hell. You felt ready but you didn't know if you were. You made Santana and Mercedes the god mothers and Sebastian and Rory the god fathers. Jake walked in the room and you glared at him. You told Santana to take the baby and pulled the half Jewish half white boy close to you. You smacked him so hard, it caused a bloody nose. You told him he was not aloud to see his child what so ever an to go to hell for trying to hurt you. Not just you but the baby. You were to upset to even look at him as you held your child close to you. You couldn't wait to se your bundle of joy grow up.


End file.
